


what it says on the box

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Everything Is A Trap, Other SGC Teams, Translation Available, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Sometimes strange alien rituals of welcome are exactly what they seem, gifts and all. As long as - and this is the crucial part - you aren't SG1.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	what it says on the box

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [cad a deir sé ar an mbosca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593390) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



"Huh."

"Quite."

"Well that's ... something."

"I wasn't expecting ..."

"Yup."

"Actual gold."

"And a lot of it."

"Solid, too."

"Think they'll let us keep it? Back at base, I mean. This lot are all for it."

"Not a chance."

"Thought not. Oh well, Jackson will be happy. If he hasn't gone and died again."


End file.
